The Wish
by Loveon
Summary: On Yellow's birthday, she makes a wish that Red would pay more attention to her. Much to her surprise, he does. However, he starts to become obsessed with her, and the other Pokédex Holders are willing to do anything to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: As I write this, June 13, 2010, I'm going to be rewriting each of the chapters. Don't worry, the story won't change to much... Probably.

I didn't expect this many people to like this story. Ahaha...

* * *

Chapter One

"Happy birthday, Yellow!" everyone shouted.

"And don't forget to make a wish!" another girl said, putting her hands on the shoulders of a blonde girl. The blonde sat in a chair, a birthday cake on the table in front of her.

"I know that!" Yellow answered and looked back at the cake. The icing was white and pink, with yellow balloons drawn on it. The words "Happy Birthday Yellow!" were written in the center of the cake in yellow icing.

_A wish… What could I wish for?_

Yellow's eyes darted around the room quickly. She didn't want to keep everyone waiting for her to blow out the candles. Her eyes then landed on a black haired boy wearing a red cap.

_Maybe… I could wish for…_

Yellow took a deep breath and blew the candles out; one was still lite, which one of the other boys dove for and blew out.

_I wish Red would pay more attention to me…_

* * *

Nearly two weeks later, Yellow began heading off towards the store in Viridian City to buy some things; namely, food for her Pokémon. She started locking the door when she heard someone walk up behind her.

"Hi, Yellow!" Red greeted her happily.

"O-oh! Hi, Red!" Yellow said, laughing slightly after she almost screamed.

"Going to the store?" he asked as she finally managed to lock the door. "Mind if I come with? I need to get some stuff too."

Yellow smiled and nodded. "Sure!"

Words couldn't explain how happy Yellow was just being able to walk with Red alone. She wasn't paying attention to what he was saying; something about him training somewhere for the past week or so.

"Yellow?"

"Hm?"

Red laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe you might've noticed it, but I sort of lied to you…"

"Huh? About what?"

"Well… there's a store in Pallet Town," Red said sheepishly. "You see, I had no reason to come to Viridian City's store…"

"…Huh?"

Red looked right at Yellow, saying, "The truth is, I wanted to spend some time with you."

Yellow fainted right on the spot.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Red had continuously come to visit Yellow. Every single day, he came; Yellow had begun counting how many days. Even on days when she wanted to be alone or wanted to hang out with someone else, he was there. However, Yellow didn't have the heart to tell him no, and so she didn't.

Today, Red had brought Yellow to Pallet Town, where all the Pokédex Holders were at Professor Oak's lab for a reunion; and a birthday party, as it was Crystal's birthday. Crystal and two others, Gold and Silver, had yet to arrive. Yellow had decided to help Blue make a birthday cake for Crystal, which they were currently doing.

After Yellow and Blue put the cake in the oven and began to wait. Blue began talking. "Yellow? Are you and Red dating?"

Yellow felt herself turn red and shook her head. "N-no…"

"Really?" Blue asked, getting a sly tone in her voice.

"Yes, really!" Yellow stammered and sighed. "I don't think he even notices that I like him…"

Blue said nothing. Yellow was relieved to see that she had dropped the subject. However, Blue wasn't done talking yet.

"I know it's none of my business…" Blue started slowly, hesitating before finishing her sentence. "But Red's kind of going overboard with it."

"With what?"

Blue looked around suspiciously and lowered her voice. "I think he's following you around too much, Yellow! Even if you two were dating, everyone needs to be alone once in awhile!"

Yellow had a confused expression on her face as Blue continued. "You know, the other day I was coming to Viridian City to meet up with Silver! It was nighttime, mind you."

"W-wait…" Yellow began. "But Red wasn't with me last night!"

"That's what I'm getting to. He was outside your house, staring through one of the windows."

Yellow's eyes opened in shock. "What?"

"I went up to him and asked what he was doing," Blue continued, leaning against one of the counters in the kitchen. She opened her mouth to continue but then shut it, biting her lip as if she didn't want to tell Yellow what happened.

"What happened…?" Yellow asked. "Please tell me!"

Blue looked over at the entrance to the kitchen. Yellow turned around to see a brown haired boy with spiky hair leaning against the doorway. He didn't look back at them but said, "Don't worry. I'm keeping a lookout for Red."

"Wait a second! You know what Blue's going to tell me?" Yellow asked. She looked at the boy and at Blue continuously before looking down at the ground.

"Well…" Blue began slowly. "It's pretty disturbing what he did…"

Yellow wasn't even sure whether she had heard the following part correctly.

"He lost his temper and grabbed me around my neck," Blue said and reached up to touch her neck instinctively. "He told me to back off or he'd kill me. That's when Silver found me and told him to stop."

"Did he stop?" Yellow asked.

"…No. Silver started pulling his hands off of me until he let go. Then Red just… disappeared."

Yellow felt an odd tightening feeling in her throat that she couldn't get rid of. She couldn't believe what Blue just told her… Red never lost his temper so suddenly. And he'd never physically harm someone, especially a woman, for no reason at all.

But why was it that she believed Blue about Red looking in through the window? Was it because that somewhere in Yellow she had a feeling that it was true? But Yellow did have to admit that Red was becoming too clingy to her; almost to the point where she wanted to yell at him for it, even if she didn't want to yell at all.

"I don't know why he's suddenly becoming so obsessed with you…" Blue muttered. "I mean, why now of all times?"

Yellow continued looking at the ground. Why was Red becoming so obsessed with her? She hadn't done anything unusual that would get his attention…

Yellow got an odd thought in her head. It was impossible for that to be the reason, she knew that. She did want to suggest it to Blue, although Blue would probably laugh and tell her that wouldn't be the reason at all.

"I did want Red to start paying more attention to me," Yellow said quietly. Almost so quietly that she was sure Blue hadn't heard her. But she looked up at Blue and saw her wearing a troubled look on her face.

"Hey guys?" Green asked. "I think I smell something burning."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Silver-centric chapter.~

Rewritten version update: August 25, 2010. I'm terrible.

* * *

Chapter Two

A red haired boy watched as everyone crowded around Crystal, a dark blue haired girl who they were having the birthday part for. He wasn't a fan of birthday parties but Blue had insisted that he come, so he did.

Right now though, the only thing on his mind was what had happened the previous night. He had found Red hurting Blue and while he didn't really know what had exactly happened, Blue had told him that she asked Red what he was doing and he became angry.

So now he was keeping his eye on Red, just in case… Blue told him that it was for Yellow's protection. He still didn't get it but… Blue told him to do it, so he did.

"Sorry that it took us a while to get the cake!" Blue laughed and patted Crystal on her back. "It's just… well, something happened to the first cake and we had to get another!"

"It's fine!" Crystal said happily. "I appreciate everyone having this party for me, I really do!"

"Quick question, Crys!" a boy shouted and raised his hand. "You aren't going to, like, ban us from playing games or having fun, are you?"

"I wouldn't do something like that!" Crystal snapped and the two began arguing, with the others trying to break them up. The boy sighed and watched everything from afar.

"Hey Silver! Come on over here!" Blue shouted.

Silver made a face but nevertheless went over to the group, slowly. He soon found himself standing next to Red, although he really didn't want to be. Red looked down at him and Silver stared straight forward.

"Heh, guess we had a little fight last night, am I right?"

Silver wasn't even sure that Red really said that. Everyone else was still talking, unaware of what Red said. Silver didn't answer him.

"Right… Silver? Or am I wrong?"

So he wasn't hearing things. Silver looked up at him, glaring. "What?"

Red was smiling, which was scaring Silver for some weird reason. "I said… I guess we had a little fight last night, right?"

Silver said nothing. Why was Red bringing up something like that at a time like this? Was he out of his mind?"

"But I meant it. Don't mess with me."

Silver almost wanted to shout at Red about what he meant by that. But that'd only get everyone's attention…

"I don't know what you mean," Silver said quietly.

"Don't mess with me," Red repeated and leaned down to be at eye level with him. "Or you'll regret it."

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. How do you see it?"

Silver didn't answer. To tell the truth, he'd never felt afraid like this before. Red was only talking to him, so why was he getting afraid? Was he actually afraid of Red?

"Are you scared? You're shaking."

Silver was holding himself back from punching Red. Red was still looking at him but Silver refused to look back at him. Silver gulped and decided to give him a quick glance.

He was still smiling.

"Me, afraid? Yeah, right."

"Oh, really?" Red asked. "Say… what would you do…?"

Silver bit the inside of his mouth, tasting metal. What would Silver do if… What? What was Red going to say? Silver really didn't want to know but…

"If I killed Blue?"

That was it. Silver quickly punched Red in his face, knocking him to the ground. Everyone stopped talking and looked behind themselves in surprise.

"Silver? Red? What're you two doing?"

Red sat up and rubbed the place where Silver punched him. He slowly looked up at Silver.

He was still smiling.

* * *

To be honest, Silver was still afraid. It was nighttime now; the party had ended long ago. Silver had actually left as soon as he saw Red still smiling. But now he realized he'd forgotten to give Crystal the present he got her. Of course, he could always give it to her tomorrow…

Silver had hurried to the Viridian City Pokémon Center and got a room to stay in. By himself, of course. No one else was there to bother him, no one there to talk to him…

He lay in the bed in the room, covers pulled up over his head. Although it was just about May, it was actually still quite cold. Although Silver was sure that it being cold was not the reason he felt a chill down his spine.

He found himself getting hungry now, of all times. Maybe he could hurry out to the store and get food? But for some reason, he wouldn't… no, couldn't leave the bed. He was afraid. Afraid the someone was out there. Not just a random person out there.

Red.

Why was he afraid that Red was out there? If he was, and Red attacked him… Wait, would Red attack him? He honestly didn't know. Red had threatened him, which he never did, so would he attack someone? Would he attack Silver?

Well, Silver had his Pokémon with him, so he felt safer and let out a sigh.

Silver's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered something. He didn't have his Pokémon. He left them with the nurse there so they could get healed. He told the nurse he'd come to get them back in the morning.

But it was okay. Silver was safe. He was in the Pokémon Center, a safe place, and he wasn't out in the open. He was safe. Completely. Nothing bad happened yesterday, so nothing bad would happen tonight.

Something tapped on the window.

Silver gulped and looked over at the window. He hadn't closed the shades completely, so the slight light from outside kept the room from being completely dark.

No, no, he was hearing things. Nothing had tapped on the window. He was just scaring himself, making himself hear noises. He was just feeling a tad jumpy, that's all.

But then the tapping started again. Louder and longer this time.

Silver pulled the covers over his head, something he hadn't done since he was little and had been kidnapped by the Mask of Ice. But back then, Blue was with him. She was like his older sister.

But she wasn't there with him right now. She wasn't there to tell him that everything was okay, that there were no monsters in the dark or under the bed. That there was no such thing as the Boogieman, like Karen used to tell him.

He was alone. All alone. His Pokémon weren't even with him. He was completely, utterly alone.

The tapping started yet again, even louder this time.

Silver was scared. He'd never felt so scared in his life. He'd faced many things where normal people would be scared to death and even then, he wasn't really afraid. He wanted someone, anyone to be there with him. Even if it was Gold, who'd probably tell every single person that Silver had been scared to death. He just wanted to not be alone.

Silver quickly got out of bed. That was it. He was going to look out the window and prove to himself that nothing was out there, that he was just scaring himself. Yeah, he was just scaring himself. Tomorrow morning he'd wake up, laughing to himself that he'd gotten so scared over nothing. He'd tell his Pokémon about it, they'd laugh with him…

Silver grabbed the curtain closet to him and yanked it open, feeling hopeful that nothing was out there at all.

But Silver couldn't make a single noise as he looked out the window. He couldn't laugh about it in the morning… He couldn't reassure himself that he was hearing things… He couldn't…

Because there was something out there. No, not something. Someone.

It was Red, staring at him through the window with a deadly serious face. Had Red ever made a face like that before? Had anyone he knew ever made a face like that before?

One hand was raised; the one he'd been knocking on the window with. He began waving slightly at Silver, but Silver didn't notice it at all.

Because in his other hand was a knife. Not a little pocket knife or anything small like that. It was a big knife, one that a butcher would use. No, maybe not… But it was a big knife. Red was clenching it tightly, so tightly that Silver was sure he could see his veins.

Silver wanted to run, he really did. He never wanted to run more in his life. But his legs felt heavy, like someone had tied them to the floor. Silver could only stand there, watching Red in absolute horror as he slowly began raising the knife.

And Silver was alone. All alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes...

Rewritten on August 25, 2010.

* * *

Chapter Three

Yellow lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling of her room. Crystal's birthday party had taken a sudden turn when Silver punched Red in the face. He left almost immediately after, so no one got a chance to ask why he had done that. Red had only said that it was nothing, although everyone knew that it wasn't just nothing.

Yellow sighed. She wished her uncle were here, but once again he was out. She really wanted to tell someone else what had happened. Or to simply talk to someone. It was lonely. She could always talk to her Pokémon, but they were all asleep.

She thought back to earlier. When Blue had told her that Red was getting too close to her. That Red had been watching Yellow in her own house. That Red had hurt Blue.

She couldn't really believe it. She couldn't really believe that Red would do that. But ever since Blue told her that, she'd had a feeling, just a tiny feeling that it was true.

The wind began blowing outside, rattling her bedroom window. Yellow looked at the window, almost afraid that it would break open from the wind, although her uncle told her many times that it wouldn't.

Yellow sat up and left her bedroom. She couldn't sleep. So she might as well watch TV. Maybe doing that would make her forget about everything else and she'd be able to go to sleep, laughing about thing on TV.

Once Yellow turned on TV, she began going around the house, turning all the lights. She knew that she shouldn't do that, since the electricity was expensive. But she wanted to turn on everything, to make her feel like she wasn't alone. Sorry, Uncle Wilton.

She sat down on the couch, watching TV. Professor Oak was on. He was being interviewed by some newsperson, joking with them and laughing.

What would Professor Oak have to say about all of this?

Yellow shook her head. Stop thinking about it.

The wind blew even harder, making noises that sounded like people screaming. Yellow hated that noise. She hated the sound of anyone screaming.

Yellow sat straight up. It sounded like someone really was screaming. She couldn't really tell though, with the wind blowing and making noises. Soon enough, the wind began quieting down.

Yellow hurried to the front door, swinging it open. She knew someone had really been screaming. She just knew.

She stepped outside, looking around quickly. No one was out there.

Yellow sighed in relief, walking back in. She heard buzzing and looked around. The lights around the house were flickering. Yellow sighed again; It must be because of the wind.

Yellow quickly went back to the couch, trying to calm down. She was starting to get scared. Yellow had always been easily scared by little things. She also hated being in the dark. It was quite possibly the thing she feared the most.

She felt her mood lighten as Professor Oak made a pun off a Pokémon's name. To be honest, it wasn't really funny at all. But right now, anything made Yellow feel better.

But then the worst thing happened. All the lights went out. The TV turned off, cutting off Professor Oak and the interviewer's laughter.

Yellow whined slightly but quickly stood up, feeling around for where the kitchen was. Once she reached it, she felt around for a certain drawer, one that had a slight indent from a time when Ratty had suddenly started chewing on it. That was the drawer that had flashlights in it. And matches. As well as other weird things thrown in there.

She found the drawer and opened it, feeling around for a flashlight. She pulled one out, turning it on and sighing in relief. Yellow then frowned. Was the light getting dimmer?

"No!" Yellow shouted and began feeling around the drawer for another flashlight, or a battery at least. She stopped, remembering something her uncle had told her.

"_I don't have the flashlight batteries in the kitchen. If you go outside and go around the house, you'll find a door to the basement. There're batteries and extra flashlights in there."_

"_B-but what if it's dark and I have to go get batteries?"_

"_You're brave, Yellow, you can do it!"_

"Oh no…" Yellow whined and slid down onto the floor. "Why is this happening?"

The flashlight's light became even dimmer and Yellow knew that she might as well make the most out of the remaining light. She stood up, hurried to the front door, and went outside, walking around and searching for the door to the basement. She found it quickly and put the flashlight down, pulling open the doors. She picked the flashlight up again and gulped, getting ready to go down into it.

But the flashlight went out then. Yellow sat down on the grass, shaking her head and holding onto the flashlight. "I knew this was going to happen…"

She left the flashlight on the grass and hesitantly put her foot down in the door, feeling around for a step, anything to put her foot down on. She felt a step and sighed in relief. Yellow slowly moved into the basement, carefully and slowly, stopping frequently to catch her breath. She was really afraid now.

Yellow was now in the basement completely. She felt around for anything that would hold batteries in it, although she wasn't quite sure what would have batteries in it. She tripped over something, screaming as she fell onto the dusty floor.

She jumped up, hurrying back up the wood steps. Now that she thought about it, she didn't _really_ need a flashlight, did she? If she had remained in her bed, she never would've noticed the lights go out and she wouldn't be outside, trying to go into a dusty, dark basement to look for batteries for a flashlight.

Yellow didn't bother to close the doors to the basement, nor did she bother to pick up the flashlight. She'd had enough creepiness for the night. She hurried back to the front of her house and fumbled around for the doorknob, wanting to get inside as fast as she could.

"Yellow."

Yellow opened the door quickly, hurrying inside quickly and sitting on the floor in front of the open door, her hands covering her head. She was shaking violently and felt tears going down her face. She felt so stupid right now. And afraid. She was absolutely terrified.

"Yellow…"

Yellow whimpered, remaining where she was.

She heard something crash outside and quickly quieted down. Something was out there… And, honestly, Yellow didn't want to know what it was. But whatever it was knew her name…

As much as she wanted to pretend that she didn't hear the noise, Yellow slowly crawled to the door and peeked outside.

It was far too dark to see colors or anything like that, but Yellow could see dark shapes. One such shape lay in front of her house, not moving. She gulped and slowly inched out of the house.

"E-excuse me…?" Yellow whispered. She was so quiet that she doubted that whatever was there could even hear her. "Are you… okay?"

The dark shape moved. It seemed to push itself up and tried to move towards her. "Yellow… Help…"

Yellow recognized this voice. She knew she'd heard it before, somewhere. Yellow slowly crawled towards it, reaching out slowly.

The shape moved again, and this time Yellow could see… a silver eye… Wait, a silver eye? There was only one person she knew who had silver eyes.

It was Silver.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Rewritten as of August 25, 2010. This is where the story changes a bit from what I previously had. Therefore, until you see that the next couple of chapters have been rewritten, it won't make much sense.

Anyways. Onwards!

* * *

Chapter Four

It was morning. Red woke up to a terrible headache, as well as the fact that he had a terrible nightmare. But anyways… Today, he was going to ask Yellow to go with him somewhere. Where to, though…?

He put on his favorite red cap and headed downstairs and out the door, greeting the lovely weather with a-

"What the hell did you do to Silver?"

Red felt the haziness cover his mind as he looked to see Blue leaning against his house with a look that could only be described as "pissed off".

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Red asked, feeling the haziness completely surround him. And… then…

"Don't play dumb!" Blue shouted, reaching out to grab him. "What'd you do to him? What did you do to Silver?"

"I… What?"

"He's in the hospital right now!" she screamed. "And he said… That you attacked him!"

Red narrowed his eyes at her but said, "I don't know what you're talking about. Last night… I was here. At home."

"You were _not_!" she screamed. There was no doubting Silver's words that Red had attacked him. If Red had gone far enough to choke her… then, yes, he probably would attack Silver too.

Did Red do it because of their argument at Crystal's party? A birthday part, suddenly disrupted by their argument. What'd they been arguing about anyways…?

"I'll tell you like I told him."

Blue snapped out of her slight trance, focusing back on Red, who she still had a hold of. However, she noticed that his face had darkened as he looked at her… Did his face just suddenly get like that or was it because of his hat…?

"Don't mess with me. Or you'll regret it."

Red grabbed her hands, removing them from his shirt. At that, he turned around and walked away from a somewhat-shocked Blue.

She just couldn't understand it… Why? What was going on with Red? Why was he doing these things? Why?

Blue let out a shaky sigh and leaned back against the house, trying to push back all these invading questions… Right now, she just needed to get back to Silver at the hospital.

* * *

"I'm absolutely sure it was Red," Silver said sternly, trying his best to keep calm.

He was in a hospital bed, bandages wrapped around his torso and around his arms. After Yellow had found him outside her house last night, she immediately went to go get help. And now, here he was, in a hospital, being asked by others on who exactly attacked him.

Blue sat at his bedside, nodding. "Yes, I hear you." She looked back at where another boy stood nearby. "Gold! Go tell those officers that Silver is absolutely sure that it was Red."

"Roger!" Gold saluted and quickly left the room.

Blue sighed. Silver was refusing to talk to the officers that were nearly dying to find out who the attacker was. After all, they might have a serial killer here… Or maybe that was the police just getting excited.

"This wouldn't be such a problem if you just let the officers in here to talk," Blue said to him, but he looked towards the window, a stubborn expression on his face.

"No. Officers are no good."

"They're just trying to help. And, once they find Red, they'll surely put him in jail. So there's no need to worry, okay?"

Silver sighed, shaking his head. That's what everyone says… No need to worry, no need to worry. Silver was really getting sick of that line.

Gold came back into the room, shutting the door quickly and letting out a sigh. "Man, those officers ask me questions like I was personally there! I wouldn't mind their questioning if they were, let's say, a couple of pretty lady officers… But…"

Gold pulled up a chair and sat on the other side of Silver's bed. "…I wonder why Red's been acting so weird lately…" he mumbled, propping up his elbows on the bed. "It's really weird. Not at all like the Red we all know and love."

Blue nodded in agreement, her mind wandering off to what Yellow had said… Something about Red acting weird after she'd made a wish…

"Hey, guys?"

"Hm?"

She looked at the two. "…Is there any way to undo a wish?"

"Er… What're you talking about?" Gold asked, looking slightly confused. "If you aren't feeling well you should admit yourself to the hospital."

Blue shook her head and stood up. "You know what? I'm going to get something to drink!"

At that she promptly left the room, leaving a confused Gold and a suspicious Silver behind.

Silver frowned. Blue was an expert when it came to lying, and even Silver had trouble telling the truth from her lies. But right now… He was sure she wasn't just "going to get something to drink."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait," a brown-haired girl said, shaking her head. "So lemme get this straight… You want us to go do 'research' about wishes?"

"That's right," Blue said, nodding and looking off somewhere.

"Why can't you do that yourself?" she asked.

"Because!" Blue said happily and leaned forward to tap the other girl's nose. "I have something else to do! Something important! Okay?"

The girl rubbed her nose, looking at the boy next to her. "Okay…"

"Alrighty then!" Blue exclaimed, hurrying off. "Sapphire, Ruby, I hope you do well!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Rewritten as of September 11, 2010.

This chapter is so horrendously (did I spell that right?) short that I almost want to ask Red to come stab me with a knife. Haha, little joke there. Ha. :|

By the way, I really did look up how to undo wishes on the internet. You wouldn't believe some of the things that popped up. XD

* * *

Chapter Five

Viridian City had a local school, which was complete with a large selection of books and computers for students to use. Of course, it's not just limited to students. Anyone can use them.

"Um… How do ya work this thing?" Sapphire asked in confusion, holding the mouse of a computer and waving it around in the air. Clearly, she had no idea how to work a computer.

Ruby sighed. "I'll do the computer work. You look up at the books. Although I doubt those would have anything about wishes…"

Blue had asked the two to do some weird thing. Do research on undoing wishes? What?

He was honestly a little skeptical about it. Typing in "undo a wish" on Yahoot brought up weird and useless things. It certainly wasn't a big help at all.

And, now that Ruby thought about it, Sapphire wasn't exactly the greatest reader in the world. Sure enough, turning around to look at her showed her sitting in a circle with a couple of little kids, who seemed to all enjoy the fact that she was struggling to read a baby book.

And as much as Ruby wanted to believe that wishes couldn't come true in the first place, he knew that wasn't so. After all, it'd been a wish that had undone the petrifaction on Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, and Silver.

But, would that even be the same? That wish was something done by a Pokémon… This is a wish done by some other method.

Speaking of methods, it would've help if Blue had told them how this wish took place in the first place. But, judging by what was going on, he knew it had to have happened recently… And it involved Red.

…Wait, could it be…?

Ruby shook his head, letting out a sigh. No way, that couldn't possible have been it… But, it fit in with the timeline, although at least from what Ruby noticed.

Yes… If his timeline was correct, and Red began acting oddly after that date… Then, could it possibly be…?

Was it a wish Yellow made on her birthday?

* * *

After only coming to dead ends with their "research", Ruby and Sapphire left the Viridian City school. Blue probably wouldn't be very happy to learn that there was no way to undo a wish. In fact, most of the things Ruby found were debates on whether wishes could come true or not.

Ruby took out his PokéGear, dialing the number of his senior and waiting for an answer, which happened faster than Ruby expected.

"So, you calling to tell me the fruit of your research, right?"

It took Ruby a second to realize that she was talking to him. "Oh, yeah! We found nothing, unfortunately."

He heard Blue sigh. "Well, that was to be expected… Darn, that really sucks."

Ruby glanced at Sapphire, who was leaning over his shoulder to listen to their conversation.

"Well, I appreciate you and Sapphire doing this for me! Thanks!"

"…What kind of things did you have to do?"

Ruby could tell by the pause that followed that Blue clearly didn't want to tell him what she was up to.

"Well, it's nothing too bad, I guess. Well, you see, I was-"

Blue stopped talking abruptly. Panic rose in Ruby's chest and he quickly asked what was wrong.

"Blue, what's wrong?"

He heard her laughing slightly as she continued talking.

"N-Nothing. I thought I saw nothing, that's all…" Blue said. "Anyways, I was-"

This time Ruby heard Blue scream and the sound of her PokéGear falling, followed by static and then silence.

Ruby spun around, grabbing Sapphire's hand. "Come on! We have to find Blue!" he shouted, running off with the girl in tow. "Something bad happened to her, I'm sure of it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Rewritten as of... September 20, 2010.

Feel free to kill me at any time for not actually updating the story. I'm still focused on rewriting things... It bothers me too much.

* * *

Chapter Six

Blue let out a sigh as she left the hospital building. She'd just order Ruby and Sapphire to go do research on wishes and how to undo them. Surely she must be either out of her mind or too lazy to do it herself.

But anyways… She had her own work to do. She'd run into Yellow in the hospital hallway and lied to her, which she felt slightly bad about, and told her that Silver wanted to see her. In truth, Silver probably didn't want to see anyone. Oops.

Now, Blue was focused on doing what she does best. No, not lying or tricking people…

Spying on people. A little habit she gained from back in days with the Mask of Ice.

And the person she had in mind? None other than Red.

Alright, plan things out. First, think of locations. Where would Red go first? Considering that he'd been following Yellow, she'd think of places the girl usually went to.

The hospital was a no. Even Red would know better than to go there, especially if he knew that he'd probably get arrested if he showed his face there.

Hm… Yellow's house? Of course, Yellow wasn't there right now, but that doesn't mean that Red wouldn't stand around and wait there for her?

Okay, there it is. Yellow's house will be place number one to check.

And so, Blue nodded to herself and began hurrying off in the direction of Yellow's house.

* * *

Blue couldn't understand it. She couldn't understand why her prediction was right. Yes, it was a good thing that she was right, but the fact that he was hanging around Yellow's house was way too weird.

He simply stood there, staring off into space as he leaned against a tree next to the house. He didn't seem to have a care in the world, like, "Oh, hey, I didn't just attempt to kill someone I knew, not at all."

Blue frowned. Now that she found him, what should she do now? Plan things out, plan things out… Approach him with casual conversation? No, he wouldn't fall for that, not to mention she already approached him with not-very-casual conversation earlier that morning.

Just wait and watch? That seemed like a good idea, but she wouldn't really figure out anything anyways. Besides, she couldn't just stay still and watch him stand there for who-knows-how-long. Next option, next option…

"Hi, Blue!"

Blue nearly screamed as she spun around to see that Red had approached her, a smile plastered on his face. She'd seen that smile so much this week that it was getting to be creepy… She honestly wanted to smack it off him.

"H-hi, Red! How are you?" she asked, laughing in such a fake manner that he'd have to be an idiot to think it was real.

"Oh, I'm fine! Say, I have a question…" he continued slowly.

Blue frowned. He couldn't have spotted her extra-sneaky-yet-not-sneaky-at-all spying, did he?

"Have you seen Yellow? I checked her house but no one was there…"

Blue bit her lip to stop herself from snapping at him, but managed to calmly say, "I haven't seen her at all…"

"Is that so…" he mumbled and looked off down the road. He then looked back at her, all smiles again. "So, how's Silver? Is he doing okay?"

"!"

That was it. Blue continued stand listening to him going on and on like this. "What… what are you trying to do, huh?"

She pulled back her fist, fully prepared to punch Red right in that smiling face of his…

…Yet, someone stopped her. She felt someone holding onto her arm and she looked over her shoulder to see… Green standing there. He looked at Red, however, and said, "Blue, we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions, right?"

"Let me go!" Blue screamed and tried to yank her arm away.

Green shook his head. "I know you're angry about what happened to Silver, but you can't assume that Red did it. We don't know who did it, so we just have to-"

"It's not just about Silver!" Blue screamed. "It's about Yellow too! Green, you've noticed, haven't you? He's stalking her! He, he's-"

"Everyone's noticed!" Green said, lowering his voice. "But you need to keep your feelings under control! Because you might end up doing something you'll _regret."_

Blue lowered her eyes to the ground. After a moment, she nodded. "I understand…"

Green finally let go of her, and she turned away from the two to look down at the ground. Meanwhile, Red hadn't moved an inch, and stood there like this was a completely normal thing to happen.

"Hey, thanks Green!" Red said and gave him the thumbs-up sign. "I knew I could count on my best buddy to help me out!"

Green simply stared at Red. "…Red, I'm telling you this now; I don't know what's wrong with you, but you better quit it. Should you end up being the one who did that to Silver-"

"What? You'll make me pay?" At this, Red's smiling expression changed drastically; he had a scary, almost mad, look on his face. "What? Was that what you were going to say?"

"No, actually, that wasn't it at all," Green said calmly. "I was going to say that I won't be sticking up for you if you end up being the one who hurt Silver."

Red said nothing. He and Green simply glared at each other.

"…Blue?" Green suddenly said.

"What?"

"Start going back to the hospital. I'd go with you but I need to go drop by Grandpa's real fast…"

Blue frowned, although neither boys saw her do so, but nodded. "Okay… I'll be going then…" she said slowly and began walking off in the direction of the hospital.

Her walk back to the hospital was quiet. In fact, it was so quiet that when her PokéGear began ringing, she almost screamed. She looked at it; it said the caller was Ruby. And so…

"So, you calling to tell me the fruit of your research, right?"

Ruby didn't respond at first, but he eventually said, "Oh, yeah! We found nothing, unfortunately."

Blue sighed. She could only imagine the odd things that popped up on the internet when they searched that… "Well, that was to be expected… Darn, that really sucks.

"Well, I appreciate you and Sapphire doing this for me! Thanks!"

"…What kind of things did you have to do?"

Blue paused for a moment. It'd be fine to tell him that she was spying on Red, right? There was no harm in that at all.

"Well, it's nothing too bad, I guess. Well, you see, I was-"

She quickly stopped as she noticed something out the corner of her eye. Blue looked around hesitantly… There was nothing, or no one, around…

"Blue, what's wrong?"

Oh, that's right. She was still on the phone with Ruby. She quickly began laughing hesitantly as she answered, "N-Nothing. I thought I saw nothing, that's all…" Blue said. "Anyways, I was-"

She never finished her sentence. Someone jumped behind her to grab her, and she dropped her PokéGear to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Rewritten as of... November 15, 2010.

Guess what... I'm done with the next chapter... which means I'll have a new chapter...

* * *

Chapter Seven

The person that tried grabbing Blue backed away from her, covering his ears as he did so. Whoever this person was wore an oddly colorful mask and, as Blue looked him over, was smaller than her…

"Jeez, scream a bit louder, will you?" the boy shouted, still covering his ears.

"Wait a sec…" Blue began and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, shaking him around. "Gold, you little-! What the heck are you doing, coming up behind me like that?"

"Sorry!" Gold said, his voice muffled behind the mask. "I couldn't help myself! You were standing there, so I saw the perfect opportunity!"

Blue sighed and tried to force herself to relax. The last thing she needed right now was Gold playing jokes on her. She looked over at Gold, who was taking off his mask and putting it in his shirt's front pocket. He was talking but she barely heard a word he was saying. Maybe it was the sound of the blood pounding in her ears?

Or maybe it was the thoughts of what could have happened to her if that hadn't been Gold who grabbed her?

"So, anyways, why were you so jumpy?" Gold asked as he and Blue headed back to the hospital. It was chillier than usual outside, the sky darkening and the wind picking up. Blue couldn't help but think that the way it was almost seemed like the horror films she sometimes watched.

"Blue?"

"Oh, no reason in particular!" Blue answered. "I just thought I was walking around all alone and I wasn't expecting you to come out of nowhere." At the end of that sentence Blue narrowed her eyes at Gold, who laughed sheepishly.

"I said I'm sorry! I didn't think that you were going to act like someone was trying to murder you!"

As Gold said the words "trying to murder you", Blue suddenly thought about Silver. Had Red really been trying to kill him or was he trying to send a warning? Blue didn't really think of it as a warning; it was too much for just a warning.

"…Do you think that Red really did that to Silver?"

Blue shivered as a rather strong gust of wind blew past them. She really wasn't paying attention to anything Gold was saying… "I… I don't know. Someone must've done it, I'm sure."

Gold looked down at the ground and stopped walking. "So you don't think Silver hurt himself and doesn't remember at all? Maybe he thought someone attacked him but it was really himself?"

"What?" Blue snapped and spun around to look at him. "Please don't tell me that's what you think!"

"No way!" Gold put his hands in front of himself and shook his head. "That's just what those dumb officers are suggesting now. They said that they checked the Pokémon Center that Silver was staying at and that the window… You know, Silver said Red had broken the window and grabbed him out, right? Well, they said that the window wasn't broken inwards at all… It was broken outwards."

"Outwards?" Blue paused to think for a moment. If the window had been broken outwards then that would mean…

"Right. Silver must've jumped out the window himself. Otherwise, Red must've been able to enter the room from the door and then push Silver outside… But Silver says he never answered the door, and no one came to knock on it…"

Blue felt a sudden plunge in her stomach. However, that feeling was quickly replaced by anger, and she turned towards Gold to shout, "How could they think that Silver did that to himself? Obviously, Red must've gotten into the room somehow… And pushed him outside! He had to!"

"But Silver said he saw Red outside!" Gold answered back. "Like, this is worse than a closed room murder! Nothing makes sense!"

Blue said nothing to Gold and began walking off. Gold hesitated before following her reluctantly.

"…Sorry. It's just that I'm getting really annoyed by these people accusing Silver of hurting himself. I think they need to arrest Red, or something like that, just until they get the story straight," Blue muttered.

"You think Red's gonna try and hurt someone else?"

Blue frowned. Was she really thinking that Red would do that? If he did, who would he try to hurt next? Blue tried to think of who, but the only realistic target she could think of was herself. In fact, why hadn't he gone after her first?

* * *

Blue sat on the edge of Silver's hospital bed, her arms wrapped around Silver in a protective, motherly sort of way. Silver had no reaction to this, staring straight ahead.

"Mr. Silver, I'd like to thank you for your cooperation with us," a young officer said, nodding towards Silver and taking a notepad out of his uniform jacket. "I know my co-workers have probably been bothering all day long, so I apologize. We just want to make sure that we can find the person who did this to you and-"

"I understand," Silver muttered.

The officer nodded. "All right, I'm pretty sure no one's asked you this: Can you recall the events that happened during the attack, such as when it started and how it ended?"

Blue frowned. They hadn't asked him that yet?

Silver tightened his grip on the blanket covering his knees. "Well, I was trying to go to sleep last night… But I couldn't."

"Any reason why?"

Silver hesitated. "…I was afraid. I was afraid that Red was outside, that he was watching me. I heard tapping noises on the window, which I thought I was imagining. But when I got up to see what it was, Red was standing outside knocking on the window with a knife in his hand."

"Was the window open?"

Silver now had a confused expression on his face. Had the window been opened all along?

"I… I don't remember."

The officer nodded. "Don't worry, just continue."

"Well, he broke the window with the knife and it cut my shoulder." Silver stopped to point at his right shoulder, which had a bandage wrapped around it tightly. "Then he reached in the window, grabbed me, and threw me outside."

"Then he cut my back while I was on the ground. I jumped up and started running; I guess that's how the cut on my back got longer… Well, he came after me and kept reaching out and cutting at me. Eventually I guess I ran into a tree or something, I couldn't see outside… Well, Red had me pinned then. He got ready to stab me again but then…"

Both Blue and the officer looked at Silver expectantly after he hadn't answered for at least 10 seconds, which seemed like forever to Blue.

"And then…?" the officer started slowly and Silver shook his head.

"It's weird… Really weird was happened next…"

"Well, go on," the officer said. "You may think it's weird, but it's probably not weird to me at all. Believe me, I've heard some pretty weird stuff before."

Silver nodded. "Well, he didn't stab me… Instead, he just sounded confused for a moment and I think he said something. But then he backed away from me and ran off."

"I see…" he muttered and nodded. "And that's when you made your way to Ms. Yellow's home, correct?"

"Yeah…" Silver answered. "I don't know how I even found it…"

The officer nodded again, scribbling things down in his notepad. "So, most of the injuries explained appear to be back and arm injuries. But what about the one on your head?"

Silver reached up to touch the right side of his head, a jolt of pain running through his body as he did so. "I… think I might've tripped."

"Okay… How about the ones on the front of your arms and wrists?"

Silver was confused yet again and he looked down at his arms. "I don't… remember getting cut there…"

The officer finally stopped his questioning and tipped his hat before putting a small notepad into his pocket. "It's fine if you don't remember that. I have to thank you again for agreeing to talk to us; It's a big help and much easier than having your friends repeat things you said."

As the officer turned around to leave the room, Blue quickly got up and followed him outside.

"Excuse me!"

The officer didn't seem to notice that she'd followed him and turned around in surprise. "Yes?"

"The window… It was broken outwards, right?"

"…Yes, that's correct." The officer grimaced as he continued. "…It's quite possible that this may all have been a figment of Mr. Silver's imagination. He seemed to have been highly paranoid at the time of events, and it's possible that he may have thrown himself out the window without realizing it… That would explain the injuries on his arms and wrists, and perhaps his head."

"…I see. One more thing, please."

"Go ahead."

Blue looked down the hallway unsurely. "Red… The one that Silver says attacked him? Recently he's been kind of… stalking one of my other friends. He's been standing around her house all the time and always being with her and when anyone tries to stop him, he just changes personalities completely!"

"And he's never acted like this before?"

Blue shook her head. "No. I think that's why he tried to hurt Silver last night. I don't what was happening, but he and Silver got in an argument yesterday so…"

"Got it," the officer said and nodded. "Thanks for telling me that. Details like that help us out the most, you know?"

Blue nodded back at the officer and he began walking away. Meanwhile, Blue turned around to head back into Silver's room.

"So," she began as she sat down on the bed, "What made you change your mind about talking to the officers?"

"Nothing, really," Silver mumbled, looking down at his arms as he talked. "I was trying to call you on your PokéGear to ask your opinion but you never answered it…"

Blue frowned. Her PokéGear…? She hadn't heard it ring at all. In fact, when was the last time…?

"…_What kind of things did you have to do?"_

"Oh… crap!" Slapping her forehead, Blue quickly jumped up and hurried out of the room, leaving a surprised Silver behind.

With a sigh, Silver turned to look out at the window. While he was wondering what had made Blue hurry out of the room so suddenly, that thought was soon replaced by something else…

…What had Red said to him before he left?


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: ...I hereby give everyone permission to shoot and fire at me with full intention to kill.

...I am so, so sorry.

...So... so... sorry...

* * *

Chapter Eight

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Sapphire struggled to follow after Ruby, who was gripping her hand tightly and running somewhere. She'd been shouting at him to slow down and tell her where they were going but Ruby refused to answer. He had said they needed to go find Blue and that she was in trouble but…

Where exactly was Blue anyways?

"Ruby, just stop!" Sapphire snapped and dug her feet into the ground, trying to slow him down. "Do ya even know where Blue is?"

Ruby slowly came to a stop. "…No, I don't."

Sapphire folded her arms over her chest. "So where are ya going then?"

"I… I don't know," Ruby muttered. He then looked back over his shoulder at her. "But that's where you come in at! You can do what animals do and smell her out!"

"Excuse me?"

"Like, if I gave you something of Blue's and you sniffed it or something, you could find her, right?"

"Do I look like a dog or something?"

Ruby lifted his hand to his chin. "Well, when you get angry you do look like a-"

Sapphire screamed something and began walking past Ruby quickly. "How 'bout we get to looking for Blue? Isn't that why you dragged us out here?"

She felt something under her foot as she began walking backwards so she could face Ruby. It made a small cracking noise and she lifted up her foot, looking at the small watch-like device underneath.

Sapphire bent down and picked it up. "Ruby, what's this?"

Ruby hurried over to her and took the thing, turning it over in his hands. "It looks like a PokéGear… Maybe it's Blue's?"

"How'd you be able to tell if it was?" Sapphire asked. "It's broken, ain't it?"

Ruby continued looking at it. "Well, I guess it could be anyone's but… usually, people don't find broken PokéGears just lying in the road, you know?"

"How d'you know Blue's was broken?"

"I heard it," Ruby answered. "She screamed and it lost its signal after that. But, all I heard was static and if someone had hung up on the PokéGear normally, you wouldn't hear anything at all."

Sapphire listened to everything he said, nodding the entire time. "Well, if it's Blue's PokéGear, then where's Blue?"

Neither answered but just looked at each other. So it's needless to say that they both jumped when someone called out their names. They looked in the opposite direction they came from.

"What're you two doing over there?"

Ruby blinked in surprise. "Isn't that…?"

"Red?" Sapphire finished.

He raised his arm and waved at them. "What'd you guys find?"

Ruby quickly stuck the PokéGear in his pocket. "It was nothing. Red, what're you doing here…?"

"Well…" Red paused and rubbed the back of his head. "If I told you guys, it'd probably sound crazy…"

"Tell us."

Red shook his head and laughed quietly. "I can't… It doesn't make sense at all… I don't really remember anything… I feel like I just woke up, actually. In fact, I think I might've been sleeping somewhere outside, because when I opened my eyes I was lying on the ground…"

Ruby and Sapphire both glanced at each other quickly before looking back at Red. "Red…" Ruby began slowly. "What day is today? Or what day was yesterday?"

Red frowned but seemed to think for a moment. "…March 4th, right? Yesterday was Yellow's birthday…"

Sapphire looked at Ruby to see that his face was serious. Although she could almost feel that he was confused at the same time by what Red was saying. He thought that today was March 4th but, in reality, it was the day after Crystal's birthday, May 1st.

"I… I said something weird, didn't I?" Red asked. He shook his head, his eyes cast downward. "I knew something was wrong… Something is wrong, I know it…"

Ruby's face didn't change at all as he merely said, "Well, Red, we have to get going. Blue wanted us to go and get something for her, so we'd better hurry."

Red nodded solemnly. "Alright. I guess… I'll go back home…"

Ruby turned around and began hurrying away, Sapphire following him quickly. Once Red was out of sight, Sapphire began talking.

"Why does Red still think it's March? Was he playin' dumb with us or something?"

Ruby shook his head. "I don't think he was. The way Red was acting just now was the way he usually acts… It was way different than what Blue said he was acting like. And if Red doesn't remember the date and still thinks it's the day after Yellow's birthday…"

Sapphire frowned. "What does that mean anyway? I don't know anything about things like comas or how people remember things…"

"I don't think it's any of that at all…" Ruby mumbled. "But… well, let's tell Blue first. I guess we're going to the hospital since I'm guessing that's where she'd be…"

Sapphire nodded and the two quickened their pace on their way to the Viridian City Hospital.

* * *

Once they reached the hospital, they ran right into Blue, who was on her way out of the building. Although, they really did run right into Blue; the doors opened and they rushed in while she rushed out.

"Ow!"

Sapphire had her eyes shut tightly as she rubbed her nose after running right into Blue. She opened her eyes and saw the brown haired girl sitting on the ground in front of her. "Blue!"

"Oh, you two!" Blue started once she saw them. "Hey, listen, I need to go find my PokéGear…"

Ruby quickly reached into his pocket and held out the broken device. "Is this yours?"

Blue looked at the crushed object. "Yeah, it is… But it's broken? What happened?"

"That's what we should be asking. Why in the world did you scream like that? You don't look hurt or anything…"

Blue suddenly remembered that she had indeed screamed while she was talking to Ruby over the PokéGear. But, why had she screamed again…?

"Gold had sneaked up behind me and nearly scared me to death…" Blue said, letting out a sigh. "You two were probably wondering what happened to me, weren't you?"

The two nodded and Blue smiled at them. "Well, anyways, I guess I'll have to use one of your PokéGears for my ingenious idea… You're dying to hear it, aren't you?"

Ruby and Sapphire both looked at each other hesitantly before looking back at Blue, both answering, "…Okay…"

"We…" Blue began and pointed up at the sky heroically. "Are going to have a sleepover at Yellow's house! Tonight!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Notes_: I bet _everyone_ hates me right now. I'm sorry. I've just kept on redoing all the chapters and trying to make it okay, but then I'd read over it again and I'd think it needed rewriting, so I'd do it again and again...

And now that I've finished a previous story of mine, I've told myself I'm not staring anything new until I finish this one. Because I feel terrible making you all wait these super long periods of time for a crappy story with OOC characters. I'm sorry.

But I do have an idea of how it's going to end... which may be at least two or three chapters away. I dunno.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Ugh. That was the word Red would use to best describe how he was feeling right now, as he sat in his bedroom at home in Pallet Town, with all the shades shut, and the room dark. Sitting against his bed, Red had a hand on his forehead.

Something was really wrong.

He couldn't remember anything, at least not clearly. The last thing he remembered clearly… was being at Mount Silver a few days after Yellow's birthday part. He was training.

But then, he was suddenly in Viridian City. That was where things started getting hazy. There was some kind of vague memory of being with Yellow a lot, but it was weird, like a dream he was about to forget. There were much more hazy memories, but he could barely recall those.

He remembered… going to someone else's birthday party. Whose was it? Was it just a dream? It felt like it…

Red had been talking to Silver then… right? Yes, he'd been talking to Silver about something… but Red didn't recall ever answering him back. But something was making Silver angry, and he didn't understand why… Something happened. Something really important.

When Red would try to remember what could have happened before that, it was even more hazier. He could just barely recall talking to Blue sometime beforehand… how long before that was it, though? Was it related to Silver getting angry?

But after that party thing, something else happened… That was where Red really couldn't remember anything. It was just… blank. Like it was missing. Like a picture book where someone ripped out an important page of the story.

And then, in the middle of that blank spot, was something Red remembered clearly.

He'd cornered Silver somewhere. Silver was hurt. Why was he with Silver? But the worst part of it was that… in Red's hand, there was a knife. A knife. Had he done this to Silver? Why would he do that? He and Silver weren't enemies, not to the point where Red would want to hurt him with something like that.

He couldn't believe it. Red had ran away as fast as he could, but then everything after that was just blank again. And before he knew it, he was waking up in his bed at home.

Things got hazy again. More weird, fuzzy memories that Red couldn't tell if they were a dream or not. The worst part was, some of them really _were_ dreams, getting mixed in there with his memories.

Red's next clear memory was of… when was it? How recent was that one? Something… he was in Viridian City again. Sapphire and Ruby were standing in front of him. Ruby stuck something into his pocket. What was it, though?

One of them asked him if he knew what the date was. But what had Red answered? Something weird… they'd looked at him funny. But Red never did find out what the correct date was. He'd turned around and left, and things went fuzzy again after that.

And now he was back in Pallet Town, struggling to remember something, anything.

"_Pika_…"

Red's head shot up, and he glanced over to his side to see Pika sitting there next to him, looking worried. Red hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on Pika's head. He felt Pika's fur, and managed to realize that at least this was reality, and not a dream. He was sitting here in his room with Pika.

"Hey… what's up?"

"…_Pika…_"

"…I think something's really wrong," Red said, still rubbing the Pikachu's head. "I… I don't know what it is, but something's really, _really_ wrong. Pika… do you remember any thing? Maybe you can tell me?"

But, as Red abruptly realized, he wasn't going to get an answer from Pika. At least, not one that Red would be able to understand. So his question was for nothing. Sighing, Red let his hand drop to the floor.

"…Maybe I should eat something. That'll make me feel better." Getting up, Red walked out his room, Pika following after him. Red's mother wasn't at home right now… so he was all alone. Well, not really all alone. He had his Pokémon with him.

Red stopped walking as he made his way down the hall. Something… hurt? It felt like an annoying scratchy feeling was on his stomach… Or was it in his stomach? Maybe he should go to the bathroom…

Turning around and walking in the opposite direction, Red walked into the bathroom, flicked on the light, and stopped in front of the mirror. Something… looked wrong. Leaning towards the mirror, Red tried to identify what looked wrong when he felt the feeling on his stomach.

Straightening back up, Red decided to simply take a look underneath his shirt and see what the problem was.

What he saw left him completely speechless.

* * *

If there was one thing Green didn't understand, it was how Blue's mind worked. He didn't really understand why Blue suddenly announced that they were going to have a sleepover at Yellow's house. Blue said that they _all_ had to come… Green included.

And even though he really didn't want to, at 8:30 at night, Green arrived at Yellow's house in Viridian City.

"Did you bring marshmallows?" Blue asked as soon as she answered the door.

Sighing, Green held up the bag. "…Here," he grumbled. Blue took the bag and hopped away inside the house, whistling happily. Green decided that he might as well follow her inside, and shut the door behind himself.

Inside the living room, Yellow sat on the floor along with Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald, the four of them talking. Crystal stood nearby, almost glaring at Gold as he was talking about something that was probably meaningless.

Silver was still at the hospital, of course, and Red wasn't there. Another of course.

Clearly, no one had a problem with the random party celebration. Green was the only one silently questioning it.

"Greeeennn!~" Blue's voice sang out from the kitchen area. "Come here, sweetie!~"

Green sighed as he started walking over to the kitchen. Just as he was entering it, Ruby asked, "I've been meaning to ask you guys this, but are you two dating?"

"Ooh, yeah, I'm curious too! Are you?"

"No," Green simply answered. He found Blue standing by a window in the kitchen. "…Don't call me sweetie. You're making the others think things."

"It doesn't matter," Blue said with a wave of her hand. "Anyways, come closer. I need to talk to you about something."

"But it _does_ matter," Green muttered. Nevertheless, he walked over to stand closer to Blue, who lowered her voice as she started talking.

"I'm sure you've caught on to my plan by now, haven't you?"

Green stared at her. "…No."

"I'm sure that Red's gonna be hanging around Yellow's house tonight. So if we spot him, we'll have lots of witnesses here to support us with our 'Red's stalking Yellow' thing. You know?"

"…You gathered everyone here just for that?"

"Well, that and it's just fun to be together with everyone!" Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Blue skipped out of the kitchen with a plate of food. "Guuuyyyss! I've got cookies!~"

"…Where did she get those?" Green mumbled as he followed her out there.

The eight Pokédex holders there simply spent the time talking and playing around. Green was silently betting that Blue had already forgotten about watching out for Red, since she seemed to be the one having the most fun. If he hadn't known better, Green would've said she was drunk by the way she was acting.

…No. Wait. Maybe she was.

"So, Ruby, I heard that the Sinnoh region also has Pokémon contests. Have you ever considered going there to compete?"

"Well, I've thought about it a couple of times. Maybe I'll go this summer…"

"Hmm, the Sinnoh region, huh? The professor hasn't asked me to go there and catch Pokémon… not that I'd mind. I think it'd be great."

"Is capturing all you think about, Crys?"

"Are women the only thing you think about, _Gold_?"

"Yes."

Crystal sighed and shook her head in response to Gold's blunt answer.

"Oh, by the way, Crys… sorry about your birthday party going a little weird. I think Silver still has the present he wanted to give you…"

"Eh, really? That's right, I haven't visited Silver yet… I hope he doesn't mind…"

"Why're you looking so happy about getting a present from Silver?" Gold asked, taking a sip of soda. "You didn't look that happy when I gave you a present!"

"That's because you got me a _bra_, Gold."

Gold shrugged. "A woman can never have enough bras. Or so I'm told."

"You didn't get Yellow a bra for her birthday."

"Well, uh… that's because… er… um… So, uh, how about the weather? Ahahah…"

In the end, Red never came near Yellow's home that night.

* * *

_Author's Notes_: I got lots of soap on my 10th birthday. And my 16th birthday, too. I guess that, when people don't know what to get you for a present, you get soap. So now I have a lot of soap. From my 16th birthday, that is. It'd be weird if I still had soap from my 10th birthday. I also got four packs of underwear for Christmas, when I was about 12.

That has nothing to do with this story. I'll be posting the next chapter in a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Notes_: So, for this chapter, I listened to a couple of songs to help me get motivated. One was a suggestion from my sister, called "Run Rabbit Run" by The Hoosiers, and "Army of Angels" by Nedeshda Brennicke. Feel free to listen to either of those songs. If you're bored or need something to listen to while you read. Like me. Because I get distracted easily.

Sorry for OOC characters. Derp.

* * *

Chapter Ten

"So, I say we-"

"No. No more parties."

Blue stuck out her bottom lip, apparently pouting at Green's answer. "…I wasn't even going to say that. But, anyways! I wonder why Red didn't come by last night… I was expecting him to."

"Even stalkers take breaks once in a while."

Blue had no response to this, instead opting to tap her chin and grumble to herself. "…I guess… no… Maybe we should… no, not that either…"

"Listen…" Green began, snapping Blue out of her mumbling. "…I went to talk to Gramps yesterday."

"Oh… yeah, you did mention something like that… what about it?"

"I asked him a couple of questions about Red. For one thing, he hasn't seen Red in a while. When I asked him if it was possible to locate where a Pokédex… well, he said no. But he mentioned that the resonance system should work if Red had his Pokédex with him…"

Blue frowned. "…Then shouldn't it be start beeping whenever Red got close to us?"

"Exactly. It didn't. So I told the professor that."

"And? What then?"

"Aside from the possibility that Red simply didn't have his Pokédex with him all those times… the Pokédex's resonance system won't work if…" Green paused for a moment, and then shook his head. "Never mind."

"Don't say never mind! Tell me! What else would make the resonance system malfunction?"

Green sighed. "…It won't work if the owner of the Pokédex… is dead."

Blue went silent.

It wouldn't work if the Pokédex holder in particular was dead?

"If the owner of the Pokédex dies, the entire Pokédex stops functioning," Green added. He glanced at Blue, whose eyes had widened and was looking down at the ground. "…Blue?"

Blue looked back up, blinking a couple of times. "But… that's… that's impossible. For one thing, dead people just don't go walking around…"

"Yeah. Tell me something I don't know."

"So… obviously, Red must've just left the Pokédex at home, right? That's it!"

"…Yeah."

"Um… well…"

Green frowned. Something was up with Blue. Why was she acting so odd about this? That wasn't like her at all.

"…I'm going to go visit Silver!" Blue abruptly announced, clapping her hands together. "Maybe you should visit him later, too!"

"…Yeah. I'll do that sometime."

"Okay! Bye-bye!"

Waving, Blue quickly started walking away, leaving Green behind. Once she was gone, Green could only sigh and scratch his head.

What should he do now?

* * *

As Yellow walked towards Viridian City's hospital with a plastic bag in hand, she thought about the sleepover they'd had at her home last night. Sure, it was fun, but it didn't take a genius to figure out why Blue had wanted them all over there. Sure, at least Yellow was able to silently find out the reason, but did her other friends figure it out as well?

Either way, now she was going to visit Silver. And she'd bought him some chocolate, because Yellow was sure that the hospital food was bad. Well, would the doctors get mad at her for giving him chocolate? It didn't really matter, did it?

"-llow. Yellow!"

Yellow blinked a couple of times, and abruptly noticed that someone was walking next to her, and jumped back. "W… Wait, Red?"

Sure enough, it was Red. Walking alongside her without a care in the world.

"Um, yeah?" Red tilted his head to the side. "What's the matter?"

Yellow quickly looked down at the ground and resumed walking. "…Nothing."

"So, where're you going today?"

"I'm visiting Silver."

"…Oh. Well, afterwards, you wanna come with me somewhere? Maybe we can go to Pewter and check out the museum? I'm sure we can get Brock to let us go in for free."

As much as Yellow wanted to ask Red what was wrong with him, she didn't. Keeping her eyes down on the sidewalk, she didn't answer him.

Yellow felt Red's hand brush against hers, and quickly glanced up. He was smiling down at her. "So," he said, "it's a date?"

"I… um… I dunno…"

Red's hand tightened around Yellow's, their fingers wrapping together. "That's okay," he said, "there's always tomorrow, right?"

…Red's hand was cold.

It was freezing. Not like the kind of cold of someone's hand when it was cold outside, but… something else. Even though his hand was moving, holding her hand, something was wrong. His hand wouldn't be that cold.

Yellow suddenly jerked away, yanking her hand away from Red's. "I'm, uh, sorry!" she exclaimed, and started running off. "I'll see you soon! Um, sorry!"

She glanced back over her shoulder after having run a good distance from him. He hadn't followed.

* * *

"Aw, you got me a necklace?" Crystal opened up the small box she'd received from Silver. Sure enough, a necklace was inside: a gold chain with a crystal hanging from it. "Thank you!"

"It's… not a problem. Happy birthday." Silver opted to avoiding eye contact with Crystal, staring down at the bed sheets.

"…So, are you doing okay? Are your injuries healing?"

Silver nodded. "…The doctor said I'm healing fine. So I'll probably be out of here in a couple of days."

"That's great!"

The door to the room opened just then, and Gold practically ran on inside. "Yo, Silvie! Oh, and Crys."

Crystal frowned, narrowing her eyes at Gold. "What do you mean by that? And have you ever heard of knocking?"

Gold just blinked a couple of times. "…Knocking? What's that?" Not waiting for an answer, Gold ran over to sit on the other side of the bed Silver was in. He put a plastic bag on it and started rummaging through it. "You didn't forget about Crystal's present, did you? What'd you get her anyways?"

"He got me this," Crystal answered instead of Silver, holding up the box with the necklace inside. "See? This is a present, not a bra!"

"…He got you a bra?" Silver asked, turning to stare at Gold.

Gold, however, was immune to Silver's stare. He took something out of the bag and held it in front of Silver. "SWEET POTATOOOO," he said in an Oprah-like voice.

Silver smacked the sweet potato away from his face.

"Don't be hatin' the potato, Silvie. Don't be hatin' it."

Someone knocked on the door then, and Gold, for some reason, shouted, "COME IN!" before Silver could. Naturally, Silver glared at him, and Crystal sighed and shook her head.

"Heyyyy, Gold and Crystal are here already?" Blue asked as she peeked inside the room before walking on in. "Hi, Silver! You doing okay?"

Silver didn't answer. He could only stare at the doorway as Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and Green came on into the room after her.

"Woohoo, the gang's all here!" Gold shouted, hopping up from his seat. "Here! I'll let the lady sit down… and by lady, I mean you, Ruby."

Sapphire covered her mouth and tried not to laugh. "See, Ruby? I'm not the only one who thinks you're like a woman."

"Better than being a barbarian."

"Excuse me?"

And as Ruby and Sapphire started arguing, Blue opted to sit down in the seat Gold had gotten up from. Green walked over to the window and leaned against the wall it was on, and Emerald simply stood there and covered his ears so he didn't have to listen to Ruby and Sapphire fighting.

"Ooh, Crystal, that's a nice necklace!"

"Silver got it for me. Can you help me put it on?"

"Hey. You weren't so eager to put on _my_ present."

"Gee, I wonder why?"

"_I AM NOT A BARBARIAN_!"

"Anyone want a sweet potato?"

"Gold, get that thing out of my face."

"Why? You don't like the smell of a sweet potato? Here, sniff it."

"_YOU TAKE THAT BACK, SAPPHIRE BIRCH_!"

"I'll sniff that sweet potato."

"Ha! I knew I could rely on you, Emerald! Here you go, sniff it all you'd like!"

"This is weird."

And as all of this happened, Yellow finally arrived at the room Silver was in. She could hear everyone's voices, even with the door shut. Nonetheless, Yellow reached up to knock on the door, but before she even touched it, the door opened up by itself.

"Hey, Yellow's here too!" Blue said, having been the one that opened the door.

"YELLOW!" Gold and Emerald shouted in unison.

Yellow laughed quietly, but asked, "How'd you know I was at the door?"

"I dunno… I just had a feeling, that's all."

"I GOTTA FEELING.~" Gold sang.

Green sighed and mumbled, "You're all annoying."

"Then you didn't have to come, honey," Blue answered, shutting the door and hurrying back over to Silver's bed with Yellow in tow.

"Stop calling me that."

"Um… Silver… I got you some chocolate," Yellow quietly said, glancing down at the bag in her hands.

"Oh… thanks," Silver mumbled in response. He looked at Yellow, and then back down at the bed. "…Are you okay, Yellow? You seem a little… er…"

Blue put a hand on Yellow's forehead, bending down to look at her. "Hey, yeah, he's right! You look kind of sick… "

Ruby and Sapphire abruptly stopped arguing to look over at Yellow, who seemed to be in a bit of daze.

"…Yellow?"

Yellow finally spoke then. "I… ran into Red on my way here."

"What? Red?"

"What'd he say? Did he do anything to you?"

"And, hey, if the police are looking for him, then…"

Yellow shook her head. "He… didn't do anything bad to me. He acted like there was nothing wrong. He asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him."

"…And?"

"Well, it's just… he held my hand, and…" Yellow looked down at her hand, the one Red had held. "…Something was wrong. With him, I mean. His hand was… it was really…" Yellow went silent, looking down at the ground instead.

Everyone else had gone silent as well. The only sounds were from the noises outside, and the occasional footsteps in the hallway outside.

Yellow sighed, nodded to herself a couple of times, and looked up at all of her friends.

"I think… I think I know how to stop Red."

* * *

_Author's Notes_: I had a sweet potato once. It was sweet. I didn't particularly like it. My mom made french fries out of sweet potatoes once, too. Those were also sweet. My dad makes french fries using regular potatoes. They tasted good.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like potatoes.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Notes_: Have I ever mentioned how much I hate this story? I can't believe I even started it. What with a stupid plot and OOC characters and...

I swear, I must've been high while I was writing this chapter, though.

Wouldn't be funny, though, if I ended it with "it was all just a dream"?

I'm kidding. Also, I wanted to post this chapter earlier (like, on Friday) but of course our internet went funny and we weren't able to get it back on until Monday afternoon. Screw you, internet provider. SCREW YOU.

Don't kill me just yet. Wait until the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The next day. Or to be more precise, the next evening. As the lights of Viridian City flicked on, Yellow leaned against one of the street lights, thinking about what had happened yesterday at the hospital.

* * *

"_You know how to stop Red?"_

"_Seriously? How?"_

"_Um… well…" Yellow began, moving away from Blue, who'd leaned in far too close to her face. "It's just that I was thinking… I think Red's acting this way because of my wish. I know, that sounds totally absurd, but I think it's true. And, well… I'm probably the only one who can stop all of this if I'm the one who caused it."_

"_Okay… so what's your big plan?"_

"_I'm not so sure if it'll work, but… I'm going to need to confront Red myself."_

* * *

Yellow glanced back over her shoulder, at the trees nearby. Standing behind the trees were Blue and Green. Everyone else - Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald - were hiding somewhere else.

Once Red arrived, they would follow the two as they headed off to Pewter City. Just in case, of course.

* * *

"…_Are you sure that's really going to work?" Crystal asked with a frown. "What if it can't be solved that simply? Then what?"_

"_Then we follow her and Red!" Blue announced, jumping up from her seat and turning to face Yellow. "If he goes crazy, then we can bust a cap on his ass! Even Red wouldn't be able to handle all of us together, right?"_

"_Do we even have any caps to bust?"_

"_I don't think so. Maybe we should carry a gun just in case…"_

* * *

"Hey, Yellow! I didn't make you wait too long, did I?"

Yellow looked up from where she stood, shaking her head as Red walked up to her. "No. Let's get going to Pewter City, then!"

As the two left Viridian, heading off towards the Viridian Forest, Blue elbowed Green in the side.

"Come on! They're leaving!" she whispered, hurrying ahead of him. Green muttered something under his breath that vaguely sounded like "Pesky woman", rubbing where Blue had just elbowed him. He shook his head and followed after her.

As Red and Yellow walked through the Viridian Forest in silence, Red finally spoke. "Say, isn't this where I first met you?"

Yellow thought about it for a moment. "…Yeah, you're right! I remember… I got lost in the forest back then, and a Dratini attacked me. But then you came and rescued me, and you even helped me catch my first Pokémon!"

"Yeah… how long has it been since then? A long time, right?"

Yellow nodded in agreement. "Yeah… at least 5 or 6 years."

"I can't believe I thought of you as a girl for the longest time, though."

"Well, that was the point of it. I wasn't supposed to let anyone know my real gender."

"…Huh. Is that so?"

Walking along like this, talking to one another, Yellow almost forgot about everything that'd happened. Red was acting normal. Just like he'd always been. Up until Yellow's birthday, that is. But even then, his personality had pretty much remained the same, even if he was following her around constantly.

But… she still couldn't understand. Why would he act so differently around everyone else? Why would he hurt Silver? And Blue?

She shouldn't wait any longer. She should hurry up and do what she needed to do.

"U-um, Red!"

Red looked at her and grinned. "Yeah?"

"Uh… nice weather we're having today, huh?"

"I guess. It's a little too chilly for this time of month, but it's not that bad."

Darn. If Yellow could punch her brain, she would've. She couldn't even get out anything remotely similar to what she intended to say.

Well. Waiting a little bit wouldn't hurt.

It took a while for them to emerge from the Viridian Forest, arriving at Pewter City. So far, Yellow hadn't spotted or heard anything from her other friends. Though she was sure that at the "nice weather" sentence, Yellow heard someone laugh.

"Okay! So, wanna go to the museum first?"

"Huh? Oh… sure…"

"I don't know about you, but there's just something about a bug stuck inside some amber that's just _awesome_! I mean, that's where I got Aero from, so that's probably why I think it's cool…"

"…Oh."

"Do you have any fossil Pokémon, Yellow?"

"Omny, I think, is from a fossil. I got him from Misty, though."

"Misty, huh? I haven't seen her in a while…

Red started mumbling to himself about people he hadn't seen for a while. Yellow decided that maybe now would be a good time to…

"Um, Red?"

Just as Red looked over at Yellow and was about to say something, someone came running up to them.

"Hey, Yellow!"

Yellow blinked in surprise, and smiled. "Hi, Brock!"

Sure enough, the Gym Leader of Pewter City, Brock was standing there right in front of them.

"What brings you to Pewter City today?"

"Oh, I came here with Red today, 'cause…"

Brock's eyebrows rose, and he started looking around. "Red, huh? Where is he? Did he head off to the Pokémon Center…?"

Yellow felt confused for a moment. Red was standing right next to her. "…Ah, he's right next to me…"

"…Oh!" Brock took a step back as he finally spotted Red, right there next to Yellow. "What the…? How didn't I see you?"

Yellow didn't miss the quick, angry expression that was just on Red's face before he grinned and put an arm around Yellow's shoulders. "Yep! Yellow and I decided to come here to Pewter City! Actually, we were getting ready to head to the museum!"

"The museum? Hey, I bet I can get you two a discount on the tickets! I'll run on ahead and go check."

Brock turned around and ran off ahead of them, leaving Yellow and Red behind. Yellow stood there unsurely, staring at Brock's back as he ran off.

What in the world was that just now?

Brock didn't seem to notice Red until Yellow said he was right next to her.

Not to mention that scary look that'd just been on Red's face. Why had he looked like that all of a sudden?

"That Brock… he can be a real comedian sometimes, right?" Red asked. He still had his arm around Yellow's shoulders. "Though I have to say, that joke was a little dull… Pretending he couldn't see me… I almost expected him to say, 'Oh, sorry, I thought you were a tree!' Not to brag, but I think I'm taller than him."

Yellow didn't even pay attention to the "Oh, sorry, I thought you were a tree!" part. In fact, she'd barely listened to anything he just said. Was Brock really making a joke just now? Red sure seemed to think so.

"Heyyyy, Yellow? Yelllooooowwwww. Woohoo, you listening?"

Yellow blinked a couple of times and looked up at Red. "Huh? What?"

Red frowned. "You feeling okay? Here, let me check…" He bent down to be at eye level with her, but before he could even do whatever he was going to do, Yellow took a step back.

"Red."

"What's wrong? Why're you looking so determined right now?"

Yellow took in a deep breath and let it out.

She needed to hurry it up.

But first… she wanted to get some answers.

"Red… why'd you hurt Silver like that?"

Red seemed confused at first, but once Yellow asked that question, his eyes narrowed, and his face almost seemed to darken in the already semi-dark area.

"…Why do you ask? Did Blue and the others put you up to this?"

"I-It doesn't matter if… no. No, they didn't put me up to this. I'm doing this by myself. Red, please answer my question. Why'd you hurt Silver like that?"

Red sighed, reaching up and placing a hand on his forehead. He shook his head and sighed again. "I'll answer your question, then. I 'hurt' Silver because he was getting in my way. He had the nerve to interrogate me about what I did to Blue. I might've not done anything if he hadn't tried to punch me. So-"

"Then… why'd you hurt Blue?"

"It's the same reason. She was getting in my way, asking why I was following you around. Last time I checked, Blue didn't have the right to question what I was doing. I mean, you don't feel uncomfortable, do you?"

"I… Actually, I _do_ feel a little uncomfortable. These past couple of months… I mean, at first, I was really happy that you were deciding to get closer to me. But… after a while, it started scaring me. Wherever I went, you were there. I mean, you were even in my house a couple of times. Red, why are you…?"

Red sighed yet again. "Why I'm doing this? That's what you were going to ask, right? Yellow… I'm doing this because _I love you_. And I want to be with you forever."

If Yellow hadn't been feeling so scared right then, she would've been ecstatic.

But…

"…Red. I don't want you to be spending time with me and telling me that you love me all because of my wish."

"I'm not doing this because of a wish, Yellow," Red said, holding out his arms. "Really. Honestly. I love you, Yellow. Don't you love me, too? If you didn't, you wouldn't have let me be there with you all that time. You wouldn't have come here with me today if it wasn't because-"

Yellow interrupted him. "It _is_ because of my wish. Because I wished to get closer to you, that's why all of this is happening. And like I already said… I don't want you to feel feelings that you don't really mean because of that wish.

"Silver got hurt because of this. We're all hurt, Red, because you're not acting like yourself anymore.

"And since it's my wish that's doing this, I'm the only one who can make this stop.

"Red… you've gotten close enough to me already. You've done enough. There's no need for you to follow me around anymore, because we were already close together in the first place."

Red was silent. Finally, he asked, "…Are you sure you really mean that?"

For a moment, Yellow hesitated. "…Yeah. I'm sure of it. I mean what I said. It's the truth."

Suddenly, Red's angry expression disappeared. He grinned at Yellow. "Okay then! If that's what you say!"

Something fell to the ground.

Yellow couldn't tell was it was at first. But it was followed by more of the same things, falling to the pavement with a slight drip noise. It was starting to clot together, making a puddle by Red's feet.

She heard someone scream, and whirled around to see that all of her friends, Blue, Green, Crystal, Gold, Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald had emerged from wherever they'd been hiding. Who'd screamed just now? Why'd they all looked so shocked?

Yellow turned back to Red.

There was a giant, red mark on his shirt, over by his stomach. Red seemed confused as he looked down at himself, putting a hand on his stomach.

His skin started to look different. It was getting paler.

Red's legs wobbled a bit, and then he fell down to his knees, and then fell completely to the sidewalk. He was still bleeding. A lot. There was a lot of blood. Yellow could only stand there in shock, while the others raced past her and over to Red.

And when she finally realized that something terrible had just happened to Red, Yellow didn't know what to do. She didn't feel nauseous, though she couldn't stand the sight of blood, but…

Yellow stood there in silence, not noticing when the ambulance arrived, not noticing that a large crowd of people had, at some point, gathered around the area they stood in.

Yellow felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and blinked. Green stood there. Now that she'd snapped out of her trance, looking around herself, Yellow felt herself getting sick, and she clutched at her stomach, her eyes landing on the puddle of blood.

"…Red's gone," Green said. He said it so quietly that Yellow could barely hear him. But, unfortunately, she did hear him, and those words practically sliced her heart in half.

Yellow could only fall to her knees and stare off at the ambulance in shock.

* * *

Red: Oh, I'm sorry, am I bleeding all over the sidewalk? Let me go get a paper towel...

Gold: Are you on your period again, Red? (That would explain the mood swings and psychotic-ness.)

Okayyyy, _now_ you can officially kill me. We aren't done yet with the story, though; we've got one last chapter thing. So I give you permission to only partially kill me, leaving me alive just enough to post the next chapter and add smartass remarks in the author's notes.


	12. Epilogue

Author's Notes: HAHAHAHAH- I'm drinking again. *shot* Not really. I hate this damn ending. But I couldn't think of how to end the entire damn story, and this was the best way to end it that I could think of. Of course, that includes the previous chapter too. Man, I think my story ideas would be a lot better if I _was_ drinking.

But the closest thing I have to that is cold medicine. Please excuse me while I cough up my lungs. I'm currently sick right now.

You all probably hate me for ending the story like this. I suck at ending stories in general, if you hadn't noticed from my other god awful stories.

* * *

Epilogue

After a week of investigating Red's death, they finally held his funeral in Lavender Town. That day was cold and rainy, as numerous people that Red had known stood in front of his grave, crying quietly.

Yellow had already run out of tears to cry a while ago.

During that week, where the doctors and other people did an autopsy on Red's body, Green managed to put together at least some kind of explanation as to what had happened.

First, Green had explained to them what kinds of information he had so far.

One: The doctors found a large injury on Red's stomach, and that it had already begun to rot sometime ago. And yet, somehow, Red had managed to remain alive.

Two: There was evidence up on Mt. Silver of an accident of sorts. Apparently, there had been a lot of blood around the areas not covered with snow, and off the edge of one of the cliffs were several pointed rocks, several that were also covered in blood.

Green managed to put those things together and said that Red must've fallen off the cliff, getting impaled by one of the rocks. Hence the injury on his stomach.

And then, that was where things started getting unrealistic.

Somehow, Red managed to survive such an injury, and left the mountain to return to Viridian City, where he began to follow Yellow around, leading up to the most recent events.

It was also possible that Yellow's wish may have had something to do with Red surviving that fall. Or perhaps, he really _had_ died from the fall, but something brought him back to life.

And then, by Yellow saying that she no longer needed to have Red following her around, and thus "undoing" the wish, whatever had been keeping Red alive left him, and he died right there.

There was also another idea that perhaps something possessed Red's body, and that it was that that had been controlling him, and making him have random outbursts. And by hearing Yellow's earlier statement, left his body.

And yet another theory, proposed by one of the detectives, was that Red had turned into some kind of semi-physical ghost, and thus was only seen by those close to him. I.e. his friends and family. This would explain why Brock had initially been unable to see Red, as well as the glass being outside the building when Silver was attacked.

But Yellow really didn't care about any of those ideas. In fact, she'd barely listened to any of them, and promptly forgot about them minutes after she heard them.

She hadn't spoken since that day.

That following week, Yellow had been unable to sleep at night. She would lay awake in her bed, thinking about what had happened… and that it was her fault. If she hadn't made that silly wish in the first place, none of this would've happened.

They all could've gone off with their lives as they had been.

Silver never would've gotten hurt. And Red never would've died. In fact, even if Red had ended up dying anyways, it would've been nicer to simply say "he got in an accident on Mt. Silver" rather than saying any one of those crazy ideas.

Maybe Yellow never should've confronted Red that day. Maybe she should've left him as he was, having random mood swings and following her around 24/7.

And when she'd think about that, she could only hug her pillow and cry.

"_Pika_…"

Yellow blinked a few times, looking down at her feet. Pika stood there, a pained expression on his face as he stared up at Yellow. She bent down, patting the Pikachu's head.

Blue had been standing behind her, holding an umbrella. She tightened her grip on it, tears welling up in her eyes. "…Darn it… Red…" Blue mumbled, looking down at the ground.

Professor Oak was just one of the many people there at the funeral, standing next to Green, who hadn't said anything at all during the funeral. He hadn't cried either, at least, not that Yellow had seen. "…Green's told me about what has been happening," he said. "I can't seem to believe that it all led up to this…"

"It's just… completely crazy," someone else - it sounded like Crystal to Yellow - said. "I still can't understand it…"

Yellow picked Pika up and stood back up, holding him in her arms. "I think…" she began, getting her friends' attention; they hadn't heard Yellow say a word since Red's death. "I think it gives a whole new meaning to the phrase…

"Be careful what you wish for."

* * *

Author's Notes: What an awful line to end the story with. By the way, I also wrote a second epilogue, which is slightly more weird and stuff. Should I post it? What do you think?

Well, for my final words for this entire craptastic story...

Thank you all for reading it, reviewing it, adding it to your favorites, adding it to your alerts, and so on. I didn't think this story would gain so many people that would like it... it seriously makes me go "whut?" There are so many better PokeSpe fics out there, and yet you decided to read and/or review it... so, thank you all so much!

Next time I write a PokeSpe fanfic, I'll make sure it isn't as sucky as this one is.


	13. Epilogue: Ver 2

Author's Notes: The alternate epilogue that I mentioned in the previous chapter thing. This one is... uh... I don't know. I guess... if you didn't like the previous one, than you might like this one... or not.

This is what happens when I write at 2 in the morning.

* * *

Epilogue - Ver. 2

Those next few weeks were some of the worst of Yellow's life. Perhaps that was why she could barely remember anything from it.

Green had managed to come up with some kind of idea as to what had happened to Red, at least.

The first thing: the doctors found a large hole where Red had begun to bleed from. Aside from the fact that it had apparently started rotting at some point, it should have been impossible for Red to be alive.

The second thing: Upon checking out Mt. Silver, which Green said Red had visited after Yellow's birthday, there was evidence of some kind of accident: blood had stained various areas not covered by snow, and one rock seemed to be especially covered in it.

Green's reasoning was that Red had already been dead.

But somehow, he was brought back.

Was it possibly from Yellow's wish? Or did something else bring him back?

Regardless, it would have appeared that Yellow's saying that the wish was already fulfilled did something. Crystal suggested that, perhaps, something must have taken control of Red's body, keeping it alive, and that by the wish being "fulfilled", whatever possessed Red's body left.

And thus, that was what caused Red's death.

Someone had also suggested that the Red they'd been seeing for the past couple of months wasn't real, or perhaps some kind of semi-physical ghost. This would explain why Brock had been unable to see Red at first, as well as, when Silver was injured, why the glass was outside the building instead of inside.

But none of those theories really mattered to Yellow. She'd lost count of how many times she now lay awake in bed at night, thinking about how everything that had happened was her fault.

It was her fault Silver had gotten hurt in the first place.

It was her fault that Red had died.

If she hadn't made that silly wish, then maybe Red _wouldn't_ have gone up to Mt. Silver and gotten hurt. And if he still had gotten hurt, then perhaps they could've just left it at that: Red got in an accident and died.

Instead of all this happening.

Red's funeral was held two weeks later, after he had an autopsy and other various things. Yellow had honestly not wanted to go to the funeral at all, but in the end, Blue and Crystal had managed to get her out of bed and to the funeral, held in Lavender Town.

During the funeral, Yellow didn't say a single word to anyone. While some other people questioned, "Why?" and others said, "He was such a good kid." Yellow had remained silent.

She wished she'd never made that silly, ridiculous wish in the first place.

Red's mother gave her one of Red's hats. Yellow didn't know why his mother would've done that. Did she not want to keep her own son's hat?

Red's Pokémon had nowhere to go, but they all apparently wanted to stay with their trainer's friends in the end. Pika went with Yellow.

Yellow went to Mt. Silver. She initially intended to leave Red's hat up there, on the mountain, like how they left a flag on the moon. But when she found herself crying, she didn't know what to do.

Someone else apparently had been up on the mountain as well. They came up behind her and asked if she was Red. Not waiting for an answer, the trainer challenged her to a battle.

Yellow found that Pika wanted to accept the trainer's challenge. And so she did.

And during that battle, Yellow decided.

Perhaps she could take Red's place up here on Mt. Silver.

She defeated the trainer after a long battle. The kid appeared disappointed.

"Aw, man! I'd heard that Red was strong, but this is just… I wish I could become a strong trainer like you, Red!"

And Yellow said the first words she'd said in a long time.

"…I'm not Red."

"You aren't?"

"No, I…" Yellow paused. How would she explain this to the kid?

The kid sighed. "Well, I still wish I was strong as you…"

"You… shouldn't do that."

"Huh? Do what?"

"…Wish for something like that."

The trainer seemed confused for a moment, but quickly answered, "Hahah, silly! Wishes don't come true! Trust me; I've made a lot!"

Yellow gave a slight smile. "Yeah. I guess so."

If only that had been true.

* * *

Author's Notes: And that other trainer's names shall be...

ORANGE!

And thus, Yellow became the new Red and Orange became her trusty side kick. They fought crime and dressed up as Batman and Robin. Oh, and their secret headquarters shall be Mt. Silver, where they have a fully built mansion up on the peak of the mountain.

*shot*

Yep, I'm high.


End file.
